Before his eyes
by everfiction
Summary: Saí em disparada e pulei envolvendo meus braços no pescoço dele o mais apertado que eu conseguia, eu não queria sair dali nunca mais. "Eu achei que você estaria me odiando, nos odiando na verdade. Me perdoe Bella, eu não queria, eu juro que não queria."


**Capítulo Único**

**.~**

Meses haviam se passado desde que.. desde que _ele _tinham me abandonado na floresta, desde de que ele tinha dito que eu não era boa o suficiente.

Com certeza ele tinha as suas distrações, como ele mesmo disse, vampiros se interessam muito rapidamente por coisas variadas.. mas eu não era um vampiro, não. Eu era uma simples humana que ficou deslumbrada.

E isso doía tanto. Doía o fato de eu ser tão suscetível aos seus encantos, o fato de eu ser tão facilmente manipulada pela perfeição que ele transbordava.

No entanto, eu descobri algo que doía mais ainda do que a falta que eu sentia dele, algo que corroia a minha alma de saudade.

A falta da família. Porque a família Cullen sim, se tornou minha família também. E ele os arrastou para longe, ele os _tirou_ de mim.

E isso era algo que eu não poderia perdoar, acho que eu não conseguiria. Se Edw.. se _ele_ voltasse, acho que não seria capaz de enfrentá-lo novamente. Minha decepção e minha mágoa seriam maiores do que o amor que eu sinto por ele.

Ele foi tão egoísta.

Durante os primeiros meses eu somente pensava nele e quanta falta ele me fazia, eu pensava na família também, mas Edward era o meu mundo, pelo menos eu achava que era. Até que todas as lembranças com os outros Cullen começaram a vir cada vez mais forte em minha mente, eu lembrava de todos os momentos, desde primeiro dia de aula em que os vi tão malditamente perfeitos no refeitório da escola até aquele fatídico dia do meu aniversário.

Logo depois disso Edward me deixou e metade do meu mundo ruiu. Então ele levou à família embora e o que restava de mim acabou por desmoronar também.

.~

Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho e esses pensamentos não deixavam a minha mente enquanto eu tentava tirar o excesso de água do meu cabelo. Eu estava enrolada em uma toalha e tinha outra enrolada na cabeça, já que Charlie tinha finalmente aceitado ir pescar durante o fim de semana com Harry. Não precisava me preocupar em andar de toalha pela casa.

Já era noite, então quando abri a porta do meu quarto, que estava totalmente escuro, só havia uma pequena luz que atravessava minha janela. Era da imensa lua que adornava o céu em uma das poucas noites sem chuva aqui em Forks.

Quando entrei no meu quarto percebi que ele estava gelado, olhei diretamente para janela. Ela estava escancarada. A cortina roxa ondulava com a força do vento que entrava por ela. Fui fechá-la imediatamente não agüentando muito o frio, já que a única coisa que me cobria era uma toalha molhada.

Quando eu fechei a janela comecei a pensar...

Essa janela esteve fechada desde o dia em que Edward foi embora. Jake até tentou entrar por ela uma vez, mas eu disse a ele que usasse a porta. Porque será que ele tentaria entrar pela janela outra vez?

Enquanto milhões de possibilidades passavam pela minha cabeça eu olhava para aquela imensa lua que iluminava o céu e como se eu recebesse uma descarga elétrica senti os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem, um sentimento que não me era muito estranho começou a tomar conta de mim enquanto eu desenrolava a toalha da minha cabeça e a jogava em cima da minha cama.

Um frio na base da minha coluna me alertava que tinham mais alguém no meu quarto, um _alguém_ conhecido. Um _vampiro_.

Eu estava com medo de me virar e descobrir quem era. Por incrível que pareça me peguei pensando que eu não gostaria que fosse Edward. Podia ser qualquer um, até Rosalie, menos ele.

A curiosidade estava me matando, mas o medo também. E se não fosse nenhum dos Cullen.. e.. e se fosse Victória?

Eu expulsei todo o ar que tinha em meus pulmões com o poder desse pensamento. Me segurei nas bases da janela para não cair.

_Respire fundo Bella, e acabe logo com essa agonia. Vire-se! _Eu não tinha mais nada a perder mesmo, pelo menos a última coisa que eu veria seria a perfeição dessa criatura mítica que um dia eu pensei em me tornar.

Lentamente eu recuperei minha respiração e virei para trás. Eu vi uma grande sombra ao lado da porta encostada do meu quarto. Obviamente era um homem, mas ainda assim eu não conseguia identificá-lo.

"Q-quem está aí?" Minha voz saiu em uma lufada de ar fraca.

A pessoa começou a andar em direção ao feixe de luz que a lua emitia dentro do meu quarto. Meus olhos não perdiam um movimento que o ser perfeitamente coordenado fazia, e quando ele parou de encontro à luz um soluço irrompeu automaticamente pela minha garganta.

Eu vi os olhos topázio que as pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo tinham, e a tristeza que os inundava era _quase_ comparada com a minha.

"Bella." Ele disse o meu nome em um sussurro não muito audível enquanto levantava as mãos como se quisesse mostrar que ele não iria me ferir, ele queria me tranqüilizar. Será que.. será que ele achava que eu estava com medo dele?

Eu saí em disparada e pulei envolvendo meus braços no pescoço dele o mais apertado que eu conseguia, eu não queria sair dali nunca mais. Escondi minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e chorei copiosamente enquanto ele me abraçava apertado também, o mais apertado que ele poderia sem chegar a me machucar.

"Eu achei que você estaria me odiando, nos odiando na verdade. Me perdoe Bella, eu não queria.. eu juro que não queria.."

"Emmett, eu não odeio v-você." Eu tentava falar coerentemente, mas saia tudo abafado, eu ainda estava agarrada ao pescoço dele.

"Por favor, pare de chorar, eu não suporto te ver chorando Bella." A voz dele tinha um toque de desespero. Ele tentou tirar meus braços do pescoço dele, eu acho que para me ver ou tentar enxugar as minhas lágrimas, eu não sei, e eu chorei mais alto. Não estava pronta para soltá-lo ainda. "Shh, tudo bem, eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Então ele me abraçou apertado de novo e me levantou envolvendo as minhas pernas na cintura dele. Ele se sentou na 'poltrona da vovó' que ficava ao lado da minha cama e me balançava para frente e para trás tentando me acalmar. Às vezes ele deixava um beijo no alto da minha cabeça e dizia que tudo iria ficar bem.

Eu não podia acreditar que Emmett estava aqui, depois de Alice ele foi meu melhor amigo. Mesmo com todas as piadinhas e demais coisas ele era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiam me fazer rir. Ele me mantinha _feliz_.

Com o tempo eu consegui acalmar a minha descarga de lágrimas e senti a força para poder encará-lo. Desvencilhei meus braços do seu pescoço e fiquei cara a cara com ele.

"Porque você me deixou também?" Foi a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente, e eu não queria que saísse com o tom acusatório que saiu.

Emmett suspirou alto. Seus braços ainda estavam fortemente apertados a minha cintura e eu estremeci, fazia tanto tempo que eu não sentia esse tipo de frio, esse frio que me confortava.

"Você está tremendo, coloque algo que aqueça você."

"Você está tentando fugir da minha pergunta." O tom acusatório indesejado estava de volta.

"Não, não estou. Prometo que quando você estiver devidamente aquecida conversaremos o que quiser, responderei todas as suas perguntas."

Fiquei ainda um tempo parada observando o rosto dele. Queria ver se ele estava mentindo para mim. Vampiros são muito bons em mentiras.

Emmett estava me observando atentamente também. Creio que ele percebeu que eu emagreci um pouco e não estava gostando muito disso. Ele me afastou um pouco para continuar com a sua 'contagem de danos' e eu percebi a mudança rapidamente, já que os meus olhos não deixavam de observar os dele.

A cor topázio, quase dourada de seus olhos se transformou em um ônix poderoso. Eu só vi essa cor nos olhos deles em um tipo de ocasião. Quando eles estavam com _fome_. O olhar dele estava na altura dos meus seios e logo eu também olhei, queria saber o que estava errado.

Uma lufada de ar ficou presa na minha garganta quando eu percebi que a única coisa que cobria o meu corpo era uma toalha molhada _e_ eu estava no _colo_ de Emmett.

Mas o pior não era isso. Acredito que no decorrer da correria a toalha foi afrouxando o nó, logo ela desceu um pouco e mostrava metade da auréola rosada do meu seio esquerdo. A única coisa que a segurava no lugar era o meu mamilo que estava extremamente duro por causa do frio que o corpo de Emmett emitia. Subi o mais rápido que eu consegui a toalha corando imediatamente no processo.

Emmett voltou a olhar pra mim com um grande sorriso no rosto mostrando as suas famosas covinhas, e eu não sabia se era pelo que ele viu ali em _baixo_ ou por ele ter conseguido me fazer corar tão rapidamente.

Saí do colo dele o mais recatadamente possível, não queria mostrar mais nada que eu _não_ _deveria_ e fui para o meu guarda-roupa procurar por algum pijama confortável e quente. Dei uma olhada para trás, queria ter certeza que eu não estava sonhando, mas o que eu vi fez meu coração afundar.

Emmett tinha aberto a janela novamente e já estava saindo por ela.

"Não!" Ouvi o meu grito antes de pensar realmente na palavra. Minha mão estava estendida como se eu pudesse alcançá-lo e ele viu o desespero em mim. Em um piscar de olhos ele estava a minha frente, a um palmo de distância, com um ar de preocupação no rosto.

"Eu não estou indo embora, só queria te dar um pouco de privacidade. Você precisa colocar algo aquecido e eu iria voltar logo depois."

"Não." Disse outra vez. _Quanta_ eloqüência. Mas meu cérebro tinha virado mingau com os últimos acontecimentos e eu estava _um pouco _desesperada, não pensava tirar meus olhos dele tão cedo.

"Ok, então..." Ele olhou para os lados do meu quarto parecendo pensar um pouco.

Rapidamente ele aumentou o aquecedor do meu quarto consideravelmente, pegou a colcha da minha cama e enrolou a minha volta cobrindo-me totalmente só deixando a minha cabeça de fora.

"Pode soltar a toalha agora, ela está muito molhada e você acabará pegando um resfriado se continuar enrolada com ela."

Eu pensei um pouco, eu _só_ estava com essa toalha, não tinha nada em baixo dela. Mas ela estava tão molhada... E se a colcha me cobria totalmente, não havia perigo de Emmett ver nada.

No mesmo segundo em que eu soltei a toalha Emmett sentou-nos na 'poltrona da vovó' em nossa posição antiga.

"Ótimo. Agora que estamos devidamente aquecidos você pode perguntar o que quiser Bella."

Ok, por onde eu começo? Olhei novamente em seus olhos e eles continuavam naquela cor ônix forte.

"Você está com sede? Precisa caçar?" Não sei se poderia suportar que ele saísse agora, mas se ele estava em agonia por causa de sua sede ele teria que caçar. Eu sabia que eles sofriam quando estavam sedentos e eu não pensava em deixar Emmett sofrendo por minha causa.

Ele soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz. "Nop." Ele respondeu dando uma especial ênfase para o 'p'.

"Então porque seus olhos estão tão escuros?"

Agora ele deu uma gargalhada alta jogando a cabeça para trás e mesmo que ele estava rindo da minha pergunta sua risada era contagiante e eu acabei rindo com ele.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, queria saber pelo menos o motivo para estarmos rindo.

"Você é tão inocente e isso é tão... você. É encantador." Ele tinha parado de rir, mas um largo sorriso permanecia estampado em sua face escultural. Eu nunca percebi que Emmett podia ser tão bonito.

"Você vai me dizer ou não porque você está com os olhos tão escuros?" Perguntei com um bufido.

"Acho que você não vai gostar muito de saber o porquê, então melhor não."

Ah, se ele soubesse... Ele poderia dizer qualquer coisa e mesmo que eu não gostasse, eu agüentaria, contanto que ele não fosse embora outra vez. As lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos e quando Emmett percebeu, o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto sumiu gradativamente.

"Vocês me deixaram Emmett." Eu respirei fundo tentando engolir as lágrimas. "Nem me disseram adeus."

"Eu sei querida." Ele falou resignado. "E foi a coisa mais idiota que fizemos em séculos, e digo isso em nome de toda família. Nós não queríamos ir."

"Toda família?" Perguntei brincando. Com toda certeza Rose não concordava com isso que ele estava me dizendo e muito menos Edward, já que tudo isso foi idéia dele.

Emmett pareceu ler minha expressão e interpretar perfeitamente bem.

"Rosalie e Edward não estão contando nessa equação. Edward foi covarde o suficiente para te deixar e mesquinho nos obrigando a ficar longe de você e Rosalie..."

"Rosalie?"

"Nós não estamos mais juntos." Isso realmente me assustou. Eu sempre achei que Emmett era um cara muito, mais muito legal mesmo para ficar com Rose, nunca achei que ela o merecesse, mas nós não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonar... Então, estou confusa.

"Como assim 'não estamos mais juntos'?" Perguntei com sincera curiosidade. "Vocês eram tão apaixonados..."

Emmett esperou um pouco cogitando a possibilidade de me contar o que estava acontecendo ou não, ele fechou os olhos por um tempo e quando os abriu pude enxergar certa determinação neles.

"No dia que Edward nos contou quais eram os seus planos eu fiquei furioso, achava injusto e desnecessário. Se ele era covarde o suficiente para deixar você, que ele deixasse e _não voltasse mais_, mas nos obrigar a abandonar você também?" Eu não sabia o que sentir enquanto ele narrava o outro lado da história, só sentia as lágrimas que começaram a rolar, e mesmo assim ele não parou. "Eu e Alice queríamos arrancar a cabeça dele por fazer isso." Ele deu uma risadinha, acho que ele estava pensando em como arrancar a cabeça de Edward. "Então Carlisle entrou no meio da nossa pequena discussão _saudável_. Ele não queria ver os seus filhos brigando, você o conhece."

"Sim, eu conheço." E sinto uma falta terrível do famoso e afável Dr. Cullen.

"Então, Carlisle também não queria ir, nem Esme e por incrível que pareça nem Jasper, ele pode ser muito quieto em relação a você, mas ele te ama também Bella e está terrivelmente arrependido com o que aconteceu em seu aniversário."

"Eu não o culpo pelo o que aconteceu, foi uma fatalidade Emm, eu sei que ele não queria."

"Jasper vai gostar de ouvir isso."

Eu sorri um pouco, acho que eu não poderia dizer isso a Jasper nunca, eles se foram. Mas Emmett está aqui e é isso que importa, _ele_ voltou por mim.

"Mas então, o que aconteceu com Rose?"

"Bom, Edward acabou vencendo e para não separar a família todos nós fomos para o Alaska. No dia em que chegamos lá já sabíamos que tínhamos cometido um erro catastrófico. O clima na casa era terrível, todos sentíamos a sua falta. Você marcou mesmo as nossas vidas, Bella." Ele acariciou suavemente o meu rosto. "Rose era a única que transbordava alegria, aquilo me irritava sobremaneira e eu não sou facilmente irritável. Nosso relacionamento já não estava bem desde que ela começou a tratar você mal sem nenhum motivo aparente. Mas acabou tudo mesmo quando em uma discussão que nós tivemos ela disse que tudo seria mais fácil se.. se..."

"Se o que Emmett?"

"Se Edward tivesse te matado, assim como eu matei a minha _cantante_." Ele terminou em um sussurro apenas audível abaixando a cabeça.

Eu levantei a cabeça dele tentando infundir confiança nele com o meu olhar. Eu não tinha medo dele, eu sabia que ele jamais faria algo para me ferir.

"Está tudo bem Emmett, já passou." Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e voltou a falar.

"Ela já não era mais a _minha_ Rose, ela era _só_ Rose e eu percebi que já não fazia muita diferença."

Eu o abracei forte me sentindo muito mal, porque querendo ou não o relacionamento dele acabou por minha causa.

"Eu sinto muito Emm." O som saiu abafado outra vez, porque eu estava ali de novo, com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, naquele lugarzinho que já estava se tornando conhecido por mim.

"Não sinta querida, eu não sinto, não mais." Ele também enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço e nunca se sentiu tão agradável.

Os lábios dele estavam gelados e tomavam boa parte do meu pescoço, foi então que eu percebi que eles eram grossos e... Ele não estava me beijando realmente, só estava ali 'descansando' a cabeça no meu pescoço, mas a sensação era tão boa que eu queria retribuir de alguma forma.

Antes que o meu cérebro pensasse e calculasse qualquer tipo de conseqüência eu já estava deixando castos beijos no pescoço de Emmett, eu o senti enrijecer no momento que ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu não parei, se não abri um pouco meus lábios para que ele sentisse ar quente que saia da minha boca.

"Urgh..." Foi o gemido baixinho que ele deu no meu pescoço e eu estremeci com a vibração.

Ele me apertou mais contra ele e eu continuei distribuindo beijos, agora de boca aberta, por toda extensão do pescoço dele.

De repente eu senti a língua de Emmett no meu pescoço e a sensação era _maravilhosa_, ele usava os lábios e a língua como se estivesse beijando a minha boca... Eu perdi a noção de tempo e espaço.

Eu pendi para trás com a intenção de dar mais acesso, Emmett me segurou com seus fortes braços enquanto eu subia as minhas mãos para o seu peito, em direção aos botões da sua camisa.

"Bella..." A voz dele era perigosamente baixa e rouca como se estivesse me advertindo de algo, eu já estava no segundo botão quando ele parou de brincar com meu pescoço, ele segurou as minhas mãos no local onde elas estavam, na sua camisa e me encarou. Seus olhos que agora eram de um negro total estavam me questionando. "O que estamos fazendo?" Ele sussurrou.

"Eu não sei." Respondi em um sussurro também. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que estávamos fazendo, mas se sentia tão bem. Nós dois estávamos quebrados e precisávamos um do outro e eu só sei... "Só sei que eu não quero parar."

"Eu também não quero parar, eu.. mas você é.. você é..." Eu nunca vi Emmett com dificuldade de dizer algo sexual, parecia surreal e eu abri um sorriso enorme pra ele.

"Sim, eu sou virgem Emm." Ele fechou os olhos automaticamente enquanto eu senti algo quase vibrante e duro embaixo de mim... Wow, qual era esse fetiche de homens com mulheres virgens?

"Sim, você é muito, muito virgem e Emmett Jr. ficou demasiadamente feliz com isso." A personalidade dele se fez presente pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou e isso me deu uma vontade louca de experimentar o sabor dele.

Antes que ele abrisse os olhos eu ataquei a boca dele com tudo que eu tinha e ele grunhiu na minha boca, foi a coisa mais erótica que eu já ouvi. Ele respondia o beijo como se estivesse com fome de mim e as mãos dele foram para dentro dos meus cabelos massageando a minha nuca, era perfeito.

Voltei minhas mãos para o seu peito e já não havia nenhuma camisa ali, ele a tinha destroçado e os restos dela estavam ao lado da poltrona. Eu passava as minhas mãos, apertava e arranhava o seu peito enquanto ele devorava os meus lábios. Em todo o tempo eu esperava a hora em que ele iria parar e dizer que tínhamos ido longe demais assim como Edward fazia todas às vezes, mas esse momento nunca chegava.

As mãos de Emmett desceram até o meu pescoço e seus dedos gelados desenhavam os padrões dos ossos da minha clavícula enquanto seus beijos agora seguiam em direção a minha orelha.

"Isso é tão bom Emm..." Minha voz era só uma lamuria.

"Calma baby, ainda tem muito mais." A voz rouca dele pertinho da minha orelha fez com que alguma coisa se apertasse na altura do meu estômago.

Ele começou a abrir a colcha que me envolvia e então eu lembrei que eu não tinha nada em baixo dela, _nadinha_.

"Emm..."

"Deixe-me ver você Bella, por favor..." Agora ele me encarava, a colcha já estava aberta, eu estava sentada no colo dele de frente pra ele e o olhar dele ainda estava no meu. Eu tinha a impressão que ele só iria olhar se eu dissesse que sim. O que eu queria dizer com certeza.

"Sim..." Eu acho que esse foi o sim mais doce que eu já disse em toda minha vida.

Os olhos dele pareciam me devorar, ele parecia.. parecia um predador. Minha respiração acelerou rapidamente e meu peito subia e descia em um compasso rítmico que enfeitiçava o olhar dele.

"Está vendo algo que você gosta?" De onde saiu isso? Eu disse isso? O rubor tomou conta do meu rosto, mas eu já não podia retirar aquelas palavras.

Ele deu um sorriso sedutor abrindo a covinha de um lado só do rosto. "Definitivamente."

Então eu senti um vento nas minhas costas nuas e logo depois a maciez da minha cama. Em um piscar de olhos Emmett tinha deixado à colcha cair, me colocado na minha cama e estava em cima de mim usando só umas boxers brancas. A ponta de sua ereção tinha saído de sua cueca e eu conseguia ver a cabeça vermelha _enorme_ do... do Emmett Jr. Lambi meus lábios em uma ação reflexa. Ele deveria ser delicioso.

"Humn..." Esse gemido saiu dos meus lábios? _Merda_.

"Está vendo algo que você gosta baby?" Oh, ele tinham que jogar sujo comigo? Sério Emm, a mesma pergunta?

"Com toda certeza baby." Lambi meus lábios novamente olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Dois podem jogar esse jogo grandalhão.

Em um nano segundo ele já estava em cima de mim devorando a minha boca novamente e era delicioso. Minhas mãos estavam explorando todos os músculos que ele tinha nas costas e enquanto isso ele foi descendo os lábios pelo meu corpo até que ele chegou muito perto dos meus seios. Ele parou só olhando pra eles e soprou ar gelado em cada um, meus olhos reviravam em suas órbitas, mas quando eu senti a ponta dura da língua dele fazendo o contorno em uma das auréolas foi quando eu perdi...

Eu me arqueei pra cima desejando ter o máximo dele.

"Emm, por favor..." Eu gemia sem sentido.

"O que você quer baby? Diz pra mim." Ele beijava e chupava um seio enquanto seus dedos faziam o trabalho no outro e assim ele revezava até que eu não agüentava mais. Eu o queria, eu precisava dele...

"Eu quero.. eu preciso..."

"O que querida? Diz..."

"Eu preciso de você dentro de mim Emm." Nem eu mesmo reconheci a minha voz, era tão pesada e tão cheia de luxuria.

Ele esfregou sua ereção ainda dentro de suas boxers no meu centro e nós demos um gemido de necessidade juntos. Eu _nunca_ desejei tanto uma coisa.

"Tudo o que você quiser _minha_ Bella."

As mãos dele desceram vagarosamente para o centro do meu prazer. Ele brincou um pouco com meu clitóris me deixando na borda de uma explosão sensorial. Se ele continuasse assim eu chegaria somente com os dedos dele. Então ele desceu seu dedo indicador pelas dobras e o contraste era perfeito. Quente e frio.

"Tão molhada e quente..." A voz dele agora parecia a de um vampiro, verdadeiramente. O que me ascendeu mais ainda.

Enquanto ele brincava com meu clitóris com o polegar, ele entrava com o dedo médio em minha cavidade e se sentia maravilhosamente bem o jeito que ele mexia, pra frente e pra trás, imagina como se sentiria o seu enorme equipamento lá.

"Emm, eu quero você dentro de mim, não quero mais esperar..."

"Você é tão apertada, eu acho que..." Ele parou de mexer seu dedo dentro de mim e eu automaticamente abri meus olhos que eu nem percebi que tinha fechado.

Ele estava com medo. Medo de me machucar.

Eu o puxei pra cima até que os nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando.

"Não tenha medo, eu confio em você."

"Eu não quero te fazer sentir dor Bella, só quero que você se sinta bem."

"Vai doer um pouco sim, mas isso é normal. Toda primeira vez dói um pouco pra mulher." Ele ainda parecia preocupado. "Eu quero isso, eu quero você. Muito."

Ele respirou fundo e pareceu relaxar um pouco.

Seus lábios desceram até os meus e ele começou um beijo lento, carinhoso e cheio de sentimento. Eu senti como se algo dentro do meu peito fosse explodir. Será que Emmett sentia algo por mim que não fosse somente essa luxuria? Parecia que sim, _eu_ podia sentir, e era maravilhosamente bom.

Ouvi o barulho de tecido sendo rasgado e senti a ponta de sua ereção encostada na minha entrada, ele não parou de me beijar assim, carinhosamente, em nenhum momento.

Enquanto ele entrava vagarosamente em mim as mãos dele estavam em meus cabelos e seus lábios nos meus e foi nisso que eu tentei me concentrar, porque ele era enorme e eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não doía.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelas laterais do meu rosto e ele as enxugou com seus beijos.

"Já vai passar querida, eu vou fazer você se sentir tão bem..."

"Eu acredito em você Emm."

E foi exatamente como ele disse. Depois que ele entrou e saiu de dentro de mim duas vezes, onde estava dolorido começou a formigar de uma forma estranha e eu comecei a levantar o meu quadril de encontro ao dele.

"Isso baby... vem... de encontro a mim." O ar já estava faltando nos nossos pulmões e nós gemíamos alto. Só nos meus tecnicamente, mas ofegávamos igualmente.

"É tão gostoso..." Nossos narizes estavam colados de novo e eu abri os meus olhos pra ver a expressão no rosto dele. Era magnífica, todas as linhas do seu rosto denotavam puro prazer.

"Eu sei linda... vai ficar ainda melhor." Eu desci minhas mãos até a sua bunda e apertei contra mim. Eu queria que ele fosse mais fundo, mais forte.

"Mais Emm.. eu quero mais..."

Nós continuamos a olhar um para outro e ele aumentou a velocidade e era perfeito. Eu podia sentir que eu estava chegando, uma bola de energia estava se formando em meu baixo ventre e estava prestes a explodir.

"Não para Emm, eu vou chegar.. eu vou..." Como se ele quisesse vir junto comigo ele acelerou mais ainda suas investidas. Nossos corpos estavam escorregadios por causa do meu suor então era muito mais fácil pra ele ir e vir mais rápido.

"Vem pra mim.. vem minha Bella." Depois de três investidas mais eu ouvi o som mais gutural sair do seu peito. "Agora Bella... vem pra mim.. agora."

Eu explodi junto com ele. Foi perfeito. Eu sentia formigar das pontas dos meus pés até o meu centro e os jorros de Emmett dentro de mim só fizeram da minha primeira vez a mais surreal possível.

Mais rápido do que eu podia pensar ele já tinha saído de mim, tinha deitado de costas na cama e eu estava sobre o peito dele.

"Velocidade estúpida de vampiro." Resmunguei baixinho, mas é claro que ele ouviu.

"Bem que você gostou dessa velocidade agorinha há pouco."

"Emmett!" Acho que eu prefiro o Emmett 'versão introvertida'.

Nós começamos a rir juntos. Logo depois eu encostei meu queixo em seu peito olhando pra ele. Seus olhos estavam novamente topázio.

Ficamos nos encarando e ele abriu a boca pra falar umas três vezes, mas a fechava logo depois. Em vez de esperar ele falar o que ele queria, disse o que _eu queria_ que ele soubesse.

"Foi perfeito pra mim, Emm." Ele abriu aquele sorriso de covinhas lindo.

"Vou te falar algo, mas você tem que prometer que não vai pirar." Eu revirei os olhos pra ele.

"Estou acostumada a ouvir coisas bizarras e não pirar Emmett." Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ok, lá vai." Ele respirou fundo, mesmo sem a necessidade de oxigênio. "Eu penso _nisso_ já há algum tempo." Quando ele falou 'nisso', ele olhou para como nós estávamos e entendi na hora. Ele não estava falando só do sexo, ele estava falando de nós dois, _juntos_.

Eu acho que isso poderia dar certo, poderia sim e eu queria muito. Nós teríamos que enfrentar nossos fantasmas e medos e vencê-los juntos, mas quem não tem que enfrentá-los?

Decidi torturá-lo um pouquinho, já que ele gosta tanto de me torturar me fazendo corar. Essa pode ser uma das minhas poucas chances.

"E..."

"E o que você acha disso?" Ele parecia estar nervoso. Ver Emmett nervoso era uma coisa única na vida.

"Acha de quê?" Eu parecia verdadeiramente confusa, mas por dentro eu estava me acabando de rir.

Ele deu uma tossidinha e se preparou pra falar.

"Você, humn.. gostaria de ser minha garota?" Ele fica ainda mais lindo quando está nervoso. Eu abri meu melhor sorriso pra ele.

"Eu adoraria Emmett."

* * *

Se gostaram, deixem reviews (:

Beijos^^


End file.
